Brother, Sister, Let Me Serve You
by VoledmortCan'tStopTheRock
Summary: Ginny cheats on Harry and the life he'd worked so hard for falls apart. Luckily Hermione's there to help him pick up the pieces. Just a short little bonding fic between two best friends on the cold streets of London. Rated for one swear word.


**Disclaimer: **omg, I rock. Take that WB!...please don't go apeshit on me....I'll write you a proper disclaimer once I figure out why the hell people write them in the first place.

**Dedication: **words. What would we do without them.

**A/N: **if you haven't noticed I'm a bit insane by now then there is something wrong with you. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

The dark and rainy streets of London weren't exactly welcoming as Hermione navigated her way through the centre of town. In fact they pretty much described her mood. Dank, uncaring and depressed, there were barely any cars and the streetlights cast an eerie glow across the narrow roads.

The reason she was depressed, you may ask?

Ron. Ronald Weasley. The man whom she had loved for god knows how long and who had supposedly loved her.

She wiped a tear from her face angrily. It would not do to break down. She was strong and she would continue on. No matter what Ron had done to her. No matter the fact that they always fought and never seemed to come to a conclusion. She wouldn't break down.

And, anyway, they hadn't even been that serious. The initial euphoria of going out with him had long since warn off and now there was only a stale understanding between them both. Understanding about the fact that their relationship was never going to work no matter how hard they tried to make it. They were simply too different.

Hermione sniffed and glanced across the road as an altercation seemed to take place. A shadowy male figure staggered drunkenly out of The Marble and Rum pub, another, taller male stood in the doorway, seemingly looking on piteously at the stranger.

"Go home mate," the barkeeper said, firmly but not in anyway unkindly, his strong cockney accent carrying across the street, "its closing time for us, we can't help you anymore."

"But – but –" the drunken man had turned around to face his evictor, his arms wrapped around his middle in the chill night air; his measly T-shirt and jeans doing nothing to keep any warmth in, "_please! _I can't go home…it'll remind me…it'll – it'll…_please _don't kick me out…"

"I'm sorry, but it's time for us to shut shop," placated the bartender, "I'm sure your bird will come 'round eventually…a strapping young bloke like you would be a -"

"She won't," interrupted the man, seemingly caving in on himself, and the anguish in his tone was so pure Hermione stopped to watch, "She'll never – even after all I try, she wouldn't…"

He drew in a shuddering breath, backing away from the pub in defeat, the older man looking on sympathetically as he shut the door and pulled down the shade.

"Not this time," he kept muttering as he weaved slightly over the pavement, "it's too late…"

Hermione watched on, her heart going out the man who had obviously just had a much more painful split with his partner than her and Ron's break up that night. He then commenced singing an incomprehensible song completely out of tune as he held onto the shop fronts for support as he made his wobbly way down the street.

Hermione had just started walking again when the man stumbled into the yellow glow of a streetlamp, his features now put into sharp relief. She recognised them immediately.

"_Harry!" _

There was no denying it as she yelled out in surprise.

Harry stopped and looked over quizzically, his face drawn and hollow, his hair sticking up messier than usual, contrasting to his sickly white skin and chapped lips. He looked a mess. A right depressing mess.

"Wha –"

But Hermione was already racing across the deserted street, coming to a stop in front of him and taking in the glassy, vacant expression of her surrogate brother staring back at her, old tears had made a path through some accumulated grime on his cheeks.

"Oh _Harry_," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him and then breaking apart and taking his face in her hands as she observed the damage, "what's happened to you?"

"_Hermione?" _he whispered in realisation, his green eyes slightly more focused than before on her face, "what're you _doing _here?"

"Going home," she answered, "but the real question is what's happened to _you_?"

Harry stepped back, running his hand clumsily through his hair, his eyes darting everywhere as he twisted his shirt, "It's – It's nothing really…I'm fine…"

"You are most definitely _not _fine!" Hermione said, moving forwards and removing his hands from each other as he then proceeded to nervously scratch at his wrists, "Now what's _wrong?_"

"Nothing's wrong," Harry told her, glancing to the around, "I just – I just – I've got to go, Hermione, I just need time to…" Harry trailed off as he retreated and then turned his back on her, taking a few steps down the street.

"Harry," Hermione called after him sternly, "you're drunk and have obviously been crying recently. Don't tell me nothing's wrong! You're my brother and I –"

He stopped, suddenly more tense than before.

"Ginny's been cheating on me, okay!" he yelled, suddenly turning to face her, his eyes full of anger and pain, glistening in the streetlight, "I found her today, my wife for _seven years_, curled up next to Dean fucking Thomas in our own bed! _Our own bed, Hermione!_ It's been going on for _two years! _For two years I've been lied to by the one person I trusted beyond anything!"

Hermione stared, feeling her eyes burn as she watched his miserable state.

He stood there, fists clenched and chest heaving, "She wants a divorce and majority custody of James and Albus. _Damn it Hermione,_ they're my _kids, _and I'll only be able to see them once a fortnight!"

Hermione watched helplessly as he fell back against a shop wall and slid to the ground, crying freely now in silent sobs, his hands returning to wrap around his middle and his knees draw up to his chest.

"Oh _Harry…_" Hermione whispered as she dropped her bag and knelt down beside him, "I'm so sorry."

"You – ou shouldn't be apologising," he sniffed, "you're not the one who's bloody gone and screwed up my life."

Hermione reached out and enveloped him in a hug, feeling his arms encircle her as he buried his face in her neck breathing in deep uncontrollable gasps. She could smell the alcohol against her cheek, "It'll be alright in the end. You'll get through it eventually," she said as her own tears slid into his grubby hair.

"She's gone," he whispered croakily and muffled into her dress, "She's gone and so are James and Albus. I'll never know them properly now…my own _kids…_she's taken my own children…"

Hermione hugged him tighter, "Of course you'll know them, I didn't become a family lawyer for nothing you know."

Harry didn't seem to have heard her, "They'll grow up with _Dean_…and I'll just be Dad…the parent they barely see…the one Mum split with so she could be with someone who would be _home _more often…"

He was shaking more than ever now, fighting against the grief that had been plaguing him all day and what he had attempted to drink away at the pub. The first time he'd ever been drunk in eight years. His sister still wrapped closely around him like a support he never realised he had.

Hermione clutched him tighter.

They stayed like that for ages on the cold concrete at two o'clock in the morning until eventually Harry's sobs gave way to a cold, unforgiving numbness he knew all to well as the aftermath of a great loss. Ginny was beyond him now, the whole concept of ever living the life he had dreamed of was beyond him, all that mattered at that moment was that someone would be there to help him pick up the pieces. He drew more comfort than he'd like to admit from Hermione's heartbeat in his ear and it scared him, he felt again like the seventeen year old Harry all those years ago who was convinced he must always be infallible.

He broke away first, wiping his face on a frayed sleeve and gazing up at the virtually starless night, head rested against the cold stone wall behind him. Hermione reached for his calloused hand, entwining her fingers within his and holding them both in her lap.

"When did you find out?" she whispered, following his gaze to Sirius, one of few stars still visible.

"When I came home early from work," Harry murmured, closing his eyes tiredly, "We'd just solved the case over those children's deaths in Scotland and were given the rest of the day off. I found Ginny and Dean when I got home; James and Albus were at The Burrow so they luckily didn't see what happened next."

Hermione rubbed her thumb over his palm soothingly, looking over to see his eyes still closed to the sky, "What did happen next?"

"I attacked Dean. I wasn't really thinking straight, all that I knew was that I wanted to hurt him as much as _I_ was hurting but then Ginny stopped me. Stood in front of him and told me he hadn't – hadn't…" he trailed off.

Hermione squeezed his hand gently, "hadn't what?

Harry let out a breath, "hadn't done anything to her and that she didn't love me anymore and wanted a divorce."

"She's a fool," Hermione snarled.

"She's human," said Harry tiredly.

"So are you Harry," said Hermione indignantly, "she shouldn't have done that behind you back. She should have at least shown some respect and come out with it straight away and not betray you!"

He gave a weak chuckle, "thanks, Hermione."

"Someone needs to defend you against yourself," she answered.

Harry laughed feebly and they lapsed into silence, the distant sounds of the large city echoing across the urban landscape, moths fluttered around the beckoning streetlights beside them in the sky.

"We'd better get home," Hermione finally said after an extended period of time, "It's getting cold out here and you need some good rest Harry."

"I haven't got a home anymore," Harry muttered "I'm not going back to that place unless it's for James or Albus. I'll just find a hotel and -"

"You're coming with me," Hermione interrupted, "Ron and I finally broke up tonight so I have the house to myself."

Harry's head snapped around to look at her, eyes widening, "you and Ron? Hermione, I'm so sorry…you must hate having to look after me, don't worry about taking me home I'll find –"

"Harry," she said sternly, "you're coming back to my place, and anyway, Ron and I were on the rocks for ages, it was about time it ended."

"But -"

"No buts Harry," she said standing up, "now let's get you home. I think you'll be staying with me for the next few weeks, or at least until you get your own flat."

"But you and Ron?" he persisted, "I'm sure you'd want to be alone at this time Hermione, I understand –"

"Harry," she stated with a faint smile, "its fine. Our break up wasn't nearly as bad and painful as yours, not to mention much less complicated without kids. You've supported me more times than I can count in my life; just let me return the favour while I can."

He sniffed, quite touched, giving Hermione a fleeting, watery attempt at a smile, "Okay. Thanks, thanks a lot."

"You're my brother," Hermione said, helping him stand up and brushing down his shoulders, "I would do anything for you. Now hold onto my arm, Harry, I'll apparate us to my flat."

Harry grasped her arm softly, amazed at the woman in front of him, "You know," he said quietly, "I don't think I've ever told you this, but I love you. You're like a mother and sister in one that I've never had."

Hermione looked up at him smiling, "What're friends for if not to be your second family?"

Harry gave a weak chuckle, "Ah, Hermione, you've always been first. I don't know why Ron ever let you get away."

She smiled ruefully, "I could say the same for Ginny."

"Those redheads have really screwed us over, haven't they?" Harry laughed slightly, "Ron was especially stupid."

"Nah," joked Hermione, "Ginny trumped him. Anyone would be crazy to give you up Harry."

He looked into her eyes, feeling for the first time this day, slightly more okay with the world, "Thanks…sis."

She grinned up at him, "No problem, little bro."

Harry let out a barking laugh before it was cut short as Hermione disaperated, the only evidence of them being there was the barman at the window above the street, who, incidentally, had just witnessed a very familiar scene as he held his wife whom he'd loved only as a sister some twenty years ago.

He smiled and wished them luck.

* * *

**A/N: **hopefully you enjoyed it (you obviously got down this far to read my A/N so musn't have been TOO bad, yeah?...please say yes...please...). It's my first time writing about anything remotely Harry/Hermione so I hope it captured the essense of their relationship.

PS: If you review, give a shout out about whether I should continue it. If I do continue then it would be a H/Hr pairing.

Anyway, again, I hope you enjoyed it...it took me two days to get it up here because the Document Manager was going spastic. Ah well, such is life!

---VCSTR

PS: if you happen to want to vote on what my next story is going to be there's a poll on my profile for just that purpose!...hint hint....


End file.
